Broken wings
by Nikki1223
Summary: Kai never thought he could ever be broken, that is until his grandfather gives custody of him to Boris. Now he is well and truly 'owned'. After 6 months of enduring nothing but pain and torture, Kai escapes. But with Boris still after him will kai ever be free? YAOI TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai. Don't like don't read. Contains Rape.


**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle. I am not an experienced writer at all. **

**I edited this chapter to make it more descriptive and longer, so hopefully its better than it was before! **

**No Flamers!**

**Summary: Kai never thought he could ever be broken, that is until his grandfather gives custody of him to Boris. Now he is well and truly 'owned'. After 6 months of enduring nothing but pain and torture, Kai escapes. But with Boris still after him will kai ever be free? YAOI TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai. Don't like don't read. Contains Rape.**

**Disclaimer: do you see Kai and Tala making out in every episode? No, so then I don't own Beyblade. **

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Yaoi, rape, abuse, self-harm, OOC-ness, a little bit of swearing and probably a lot of grammar mistakes **

**Pairings: TalaxKai, BryanxKai, TysonXkai, ReixKai, uke-Kai **

(Kai's P.O.V)

I kept struggling the whole way through the dark halls of the Abbey, Clawing and scratching at anything I could get my hands on, but to no avail as Boris proceeded to drag me to the his bedroom.

"Stop struggling!" He yelled as he yanked my harshly on the wrist, causing me to yelp and stumble, falling into his chest. I tried to push myself up, but froze as I felt and arm snaking around my waist, keeping me there in a firm grip.

Boris used his other hand to rummage through his trouser pocket, taking out a rusty old key. He quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, shoving me inside so roughly, it felt like all the wind was being knocked out of me.

He flicked on the switch revealing a huge white room with a kings sized bed and a crystal chandelier hanging from above. In one word the room was beautiful. It makes me sick that while he lives in luxury, all the other kids in the abbey have to suffer, sleeping in cells with beds that creak and have no blankets practically making you freeze to death in the cold Russian nights.

A click of the door snapped me out of my thoughts and Boris started to close in on me slowly like a predator would to its prey, a menacing smile playing on his lips. I felt my heart beat increase rapidly and tried to back away until I felt my back hit the wall, _great._

"I-I'm sorry. I won't do it again. " I squeaked out, my body trembling as he towered over my form.

"It's too late for that Kai." His lips curled up into a maniacal grin, making the temperature in the room decrease dramatically. He lowered his face so that it was right next to my ear. "You haven't been a very good boy have you?...This is the second time you've tried to escape me and until you learn that you belong to me….punishment is due, don't you think?" He pulled away from me slightly and started to undo his belt, then held each end of it in his hands and made loud snaps with it.

My eyes widened in fear. "Please." I begged pathetically. Yep that's right, I've been reduced to begging this bastard. "I promise I won't try to escape again. Please, don't do this to me". I felt tears brimming in the corners of my eyes, but I willed them back, not letting them fall.

"I've already given you enough chances!" I felt his crazed eyes scanning over my body, making me nauseous. He licked his lips. "Now turn around and take your shirt off."

I shamefully did as instructed, like a dog taking orders from its master. He had me on a tight leash.

I slowly turned around giving the insane man access to my bare back. I bowed my head in shame and embarrassment. Never in my life have I ever felt so vulnerable or weak. My pride was completely obliterated.

"At least try not to make a sound my little phoenix." He whispered in my ear, licking the shell, sending chills down my spine.

Then came the first '_crack_ 'of the belt hitting my bare skin. The sound echoed through the Abbey.

I gave out a little yelp the first time. I thought I could handle it because it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but then he kept on beating me with his thick belt. I started to scream in agony. My fingernails were scratching against the wall, trying to find something to hang onto for dear life. Sometimes the whips were so hard I couldn't feel it, but the rest I could feel. I could feel them down to the bone.

Soon he started to use his belt buckle. With the first swat at me I could already the feel the welts and bruises forming all over my already abused back. I dug my nails so hard in the wall, the paint was chipping off. '_Crack' _after_ 'crack'_ came more and more painful screams from my lungs. I screamed so loud that I couldn't even do it anymore.

Finally he gave me one last, hard whip. I didn't even bother making a noise. I just slid down the wall, hot tears cascading down my pale cheeks like a raging waterfall.

Boris looked down at me. A satisfied look plastered on his ugly face. He dropped the belt on the floor and then bent down, tilting my chin up with his rough hands.

"You are most beautiful when you cry, Kai." He then roughly pulled me off the ground and brutally shoved me onto the bed. I grunted at the impact, it hurt so much. He quickly crawled on top of me, straddling my waist, leering over my beaten form.

I started to try and struggle out of his grasp, putting my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off, only to receive a sharp slap across the face. He leaned in to my ear and whispered huskily "Don't struggle or it'll be worse for you". I started to shiver in fear. He started to take off his shirt, pants and boxers, leaving him completely bare.

He leant over me and went to get handcuffs out of the bedside table and looked down at me with lust filled eyes, his hand caressing my cheek. "You're beautiful, my pretty little Phoenix." He said as he kissed my tears away.

His kisses trailed down to my neck, I shuddered in disgust as I felt his slimy tongue flicked at my skin, sucking and biting, causing me to gasp in pain as I felt teeth digging into my skin. There is no doubt that it was going to leave a mark. I know he did it to me that I am his property, or as he calls me, his 'prized possession'.

I tried to struggle again but it was no use. He was much stronger than me and after my whippings I had no strength left. He grabbed both my wrists and cuffed them to the head of the bed.

(Normal P.O.V)

**Warning: rape starts here…**

Forceful lips pressed against Kai's, demanding entrance. Kai refused and kept his lips shut. Suddenly he felt rough hands roaming over his body, caressing every part of him causing him to gasp. Boris took advantage and shoved his tongue into the parted lips. Kai whimpered into the kiss as he felt hands go lower and lower until they reached his zipper.

Boris stopped kissing kai and smirked. With one swift pull, Boris managed to take off both Kai's pants and boxers, sliding them completely off kai's legs and tossing them somewhere in the room, leaving Kai completely naked.

All Kai could do was hide his face as he felt his pants and boxers ripped off him. Boris smiled in cruel satisfaction at the boy cowering beneath him. He gave a dark chuckle and turned the phoenix's face towards him.

"My, my, Kai your body is delicious." Boris said as he traced his fingers on the beautiful teen's body. Kai cringed at the voice. It made him feel so dirty, so disgusting.

"Don't, Please don't." Kai begged as he tried to squirm away from Boris, but rough hands held his hips down tight, immobilizing him.

"Shhhhh, it will all be over soon." Boris whispered before he claimed kai's lips once again in a bruising kiss. While keeping one hand on Kais hips, he used the other hand to spread Kais legs wide enough to fit in between them. He then positioned himself at Kai's entrance and thrusted in.

While Boris was moaning in pleasure, Kai was biting his lip in pain, tears falling down his porcelain cheeks. Without waiting for Kai to adjust, Boris began to roughly thrust in and out of Kai, the moans of pain that kai emitted were music to his ears.

Crimson liquid trickled down Kai's milky thighs, staining the white bed sheets.

Kais soft sobs, painful cries and gasps were mixed with Boris's moans of pleasure as Boris finally released into the Phoenix's tight body, filling it with his seed.

Kai let darkness overtake him and allowed himself pass out, much to his relief.

**End of rape**

Boris slipped out of Kai and gazed at the perfect, yet abused form before him. He gently brushed Kai's bangs out of his face and stroked Kais face paint-less cheeks.

He didn't allow Kai to wear face paint anymore because he liked how kai looked so vulnerable without it.

Boris got himself and Kai dressed again in their clothes and carefully picked up Kai's limp body and possessively cradled him to his chest, loving how the soft body felt up against his.

Boris knelt down on the ground, picking up his rusty, old key, slotting it in the key hole and leaving the room. He made his way down the numerous corridors of the abbey.

Boris stopped at the old wooden door at the end of the hall, unlocking it and walking inside.

The room looked extremely old. The paint on the walls was chipped and the curtains on the windows were stained and ripped. One of the windows had obviously been smashed and never repaired, as shattered glass littered the floor.

The room was pretty bare, only having a small bed, a bedside table and a lamp that didn't work anymore.

Boris made his way over to the bed, the floor boards underneath him creaking as he did. He gently lay the boy down on the bed, tucking the fragile boy into his bed.

"You are mine Kai, all mine. You belong to me and nobody else." He whispered before he planted a kiss on Kai's forehead and left the room, locking the door.

_To be continued…_

**Ummmmm…..How was that? I can't believe I wrote rape in my first ever fic. Poor Kai, but don't worry things are going to get better for him!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
